wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events U (UI, Unit, Update, Use)
Events UI_ERROR_MESSAGE Called when the interface creates an error message. ; arg1 : message UI_INFO_MESSAGE Called when the interface generates a message. ; arg1 : message UNIT_ATTACK Called when a units attack is affected. UNIT_ATTACK_POWER UNIT_ATTACK_SPEED Called when your attack speed is being listed or affected UNIT_AURA UNIT_AURASTATE UNIT_CLASSIFICATION_CHANGED UNIT_COMBAT Called when an npc or player participates in combat ; arg1 : Unit Name ; arg2 : action,dmg,etc UNIT_COMBO_POINTS UNIT_DAMAGE Called when the units damage soaked up has changed. UNIT_DEFENSE Called when a units defense is affected UNIT_DISPLAYPOWER Called when the unit's mana stype is changed. ; arg1 : unit name UNIT_DYNAMIC_FLAGS Called when the unit's flags are changed. UNIT_ENERGY This event gets called whenever a units energy is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose energy is affected Seen unit names: * player UNIT_FACTION Called when a target's faction is announced. UNIT_FLAGS UNIT_FOCUS UNIT_HAPPINESS Not studied UNIT_HEALTH This event gets called whenever a units health is affected. It is so important that it gets called twice when it's about the player (might do the same for other things too) ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose health is affected Seen unit names: * player UNIT_INVENTORY_CHANGED UNIT_LEVEL Called when the unit level changes ; arg1 : new level UNIT_MANA This event gets called whenever a units mana is affected. Only gets called once, unlike its more important brother, UNIT_HEALTH. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose mana is affected Seen unit names: * player UNIT_MAXENERGY Called when a unit's maximum energy bar is filled. UNIT_MAXFOCUS Called when a unit's focus bar is maxed out. UNIT_MAXHAPPINESS Not studied UNIT_MAXHEALTH Not studied UNIT_MAXMANA Called when a units mana is maxed out. UNIT_MAXRAGE Called when a unit's rage bar filled. UNIT_MODEL_CHANGED Called when the unit's 3d model changes. UNIT_NAME_UPDATE Called when a unit's name changes ; arg1 : Unit name UNIT_PET_EXPERIENCE UNIT_PET_TRAINING_POINTS UNIT_PORTRAIT_UPDATE Called when a units portait changed. ; arg1 : Unit name UNIT_PVP_UPDATE Called when the UI is loaded, and when your PVP status is changed or updated. arg1 TRUE if player is pvp flagged. UNIT_RAGE This event gets called whenever a units rage is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose rage is affected Seen unit names: * player UNIT_RANGEDDAMAGE UNIT_RANGED_ATTACK_POWER UNIT_RESISTANCES Called when the units resistance changes UNIT_SPELLMISS Called when a spell misses ; arg1 : Unit Name ; arg2 : action UNIT_STATS Called when a units stats are being passed to the player/thing UPDATE_BINDINGS Called when the keybindings are changed. UPDATE_BONUS_ACTIONBAR UPDATE_CHAT_COLOR Called when the chat colour needs to be updated. ; arg1 : Chat type ; arg2 : red ; arg3 : green ; arg4 : blue UPDATE_CHAT_WINDOWS Called when there's a reason to update the chat windows. UPDATE_EXHAUSTION UPDATE_FACTION UPDATE_GM_STATUS UPDATE_INVENTORY_ALERTS UPDATE_MASTER_LOOT_LIST UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT Called when the mouseover object needs to be updated UPDATE_PENDING_MAIL UPDATE_SELECTED_CHARACTER UPDATE_SHAPESHIFT_FORMS Called when the player changes his shape UPDATE_TICKET UPDATE_TRADESKILL_RECAST USE_BIND_CONFIRM ---- Back to Events Category:API Events